A Hole in the Heart
by PuppetMunster
Summary: The Rebellion failed and the Hunger Games continue. What will life be like now? (First story. Very new at so any advice is GREATLY appreciated!)
1. Prologue- The start of it all

**AN:Do I put the authors note in the actual document? I'm sorry this is my first chapter and I'm still getting used to it... I'm not sure if the 3 is still going to be there... Trying to figure out how to put the line there to say it's not right after another and yeah haha. I'm so sorry, I'm terribly new at this!**

"What do you mean she's dead?!" A boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes screamed at a man with a beer belly.

"I mean she's dead Peeta!" The man with the beer belly yelled back.

"Well why'd you let her, Haymitch?!" Peeta yelled.

"Because I couldn't help it!" Haymitch yelled, getting frustrated to no end with this boy.

Peeta punched Haymitch straight in the nose. Haymitch stumbled back, glaring at the boy. Johanna jumped between them before Haymitch did something regretable, it was to late to safe Peeta from that mistake.

"Woah woah woah! Okay somebody best tell me what happened!" She said fiercely.

"Katniss is dead and it's all this guys fault!" Peeta said, gestering to Haymitch.

"Wait, She's dead?" Johanna asked, her mouth gaping.

"Yes she's dead how many people I gotta tell this today." Haymitch sighed, running a finger through his hair.

"Are the babies okay?" She asked quietly.

"No one's better off left for dead. And that's excatly what I plan on doing to her." Peeta snarled.

"She'll make it with a little TLC!" Haymitch growled.

"Well I'm not giving it to her. I plan on leaving them both for dead." Peeta snarled.

Before Haymitch could make a remark Peeta was out the door for a slam.

"I...I can't let him do that to those kids." Haymitch said quietly, rubbing his face.

"Their come live with me-...Wait they can't live in my house it's a diaster." He hit his head on the wall.

"Hey hey don't hit your head. Me and Finnick will help you clean the house! And for now they can stay with us at the empty house next to this one...Speaking of Finnick, where is he?" Johanna asked.

"Still upstairs...Didn't come down." Haymitch said quietly.

"I'll go and get him." Johanna said, jogging upstairs.

...3...

Haymitch opened the door when he heard a pounding on it, he had been busy cleaning out the broken liqer bottles.

"I'm bus-" Haymitch started to say, but stopped at the look on Finnick's face.

"Johanna just had to the take the girl to the hospital, she still hasn't woken up and it's scaring Johanna." Finnick said quickly.

"Wha-..." Haymitch blinked.

"Come on." Finnick said, grabbing Haymitch's arm and dragging him out the door.

Haymitch struggled to keep up with Finnick's quick healthy pace, but just barely managed.

When they got to the hospital Haymitch was completely out of breath. The hospital wasn't a normal hospital, it was more of a room the capitol runs to 'take care of them' after the rebellion failed, but Haymitch knew it was just to keep an eye on them, there was only a single doctor ever there. Johanna was in the far end of the room next to a crib, her face in her hands. Finnick and Haymitch walked over to the crib, many wires were in it. The baby had wires attached to her chest, and a breathing tube in her nose. She was snuggled up to a lion with long arms and legs with grey and blue strips on the right leg and left arm, and grey and orange stripes on the left left and right arm. It had two big, frabric buttons on it's chest, and a frabric mane. It was much bigger then the small, fragile, child. Haymitch put his hand on the small child's head, his hand a bit bigger then her head. He smoothed her brown hair that went to the middle of her neck, it had a few blonde streaks in the under layer.

"I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" The doctor said coming in after a few minutes of silence.

"Good." Johanna said before either boy could answer.

"This problem is fixable with surgery." He stated buisness like.

"...so what's the bad news...?" Finnick asked hesatiantly.

"The radiographs of her chest show that she has a heart condition. A hole in her heart. And she's currently in a coma, and might not ever wake up." He stated, no emotion whatsoever.

"WHAT?!" Haymitch couldn't help but scream, standing straight up.

**AN: Just a little back story, Please review and tell me how to liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1-The darkening night

**AN: Okay I think i figured it out now. But a Question, Do you guys have any idea what's the difference between Vistors and Views? Okay I'll get on with the story now thankkkksssss.**

A 14 year old girl with brown hair, and blonde streaks on the under layer in the back, that went down to her shoulder blades, and one grey eye and one blue eye, sat in a tree, watching a dove peck at the ground intently. The sun was sinking slowly in the sky. The girl wore a blue strapless dress, and a pair of blue jeans. She started to raise her knife slowly, but the dove flew away when someone came running through the bush.

"LILLY!" A boy with brown curly hair and grey eyes called from below.

The boy was wearing a plain red polo shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Geez Xanos you scared the dove away!" Lily huffed, starting to climb down the tree.

"You know Haymitch doesn't like you climbing or hunting with your condition" Xanos said, helping Lily down from the bottom branch.

"I'm fine I'm fine." She said, shivering slightly.

"You're cold." He said, slipping out of his black jacket and slipping it over her shoulders.

"But now you'll be cold." She stated, trying to give the jacket back.

"It doesn't possibly kill me when I'm cold." He stated simply, putting his arm over her shoulder so she couldn't give it back.

They walked through the snow leaf covered forest floor, quiet for a while. The leafs were turning shades of yellows and reds and falling to the floor. She was still shivering quite violently, and Xanos held her tighter, looking at her worriedly. After a few minutes of walking Lily finally just had to stop and sat against a tree, shivering like crazy. The sun was going down and it was getting cold, which wasn't a good mix with her heart. Xanos wouldn't let her sit still for to long and ended up picking her up. She squealed in surprise as he carried her to their house. When they got there he kicked the door with his foot. It took a few minutes but Haymitch did open the door, not expecting to see them. Xanos went in and sat Lily next to the fire.

"What happened?!" Haymitch asked, worried.

"Lily was out in the forest again, she got cold." Xanos said, draping a blue and pink quilt over Lily's shoulders.

"I'll get your drink my little Tiger Lily." Haymitch said, going into the kitchen.

Lily curled up in Xanos lap as Haymitch brought her the warm drink he was used to making, she sipped it softly. Xanos rubbed her back.

"Your birthdays are tomorrow." Haymitch smiled, sitting down next to them.

"Yeah. And so is the reaping..." Lily muttered.

"Yeah but you won-" Haymitch started but Lily cut him off.

"Won't what? Won't be put in the reaping because of my heart condition? The Capitol doctor said I was healthly enough to be put into the reaping this year." Lily said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"...Oh Lily..." Haymitch said, rubbing her back as she cried. "Your name isn't in there to many times, they won't pick you, sweetheart."

"I...can't...win...if...they...pick...me" Lily gasped between sobs wracking her body.

"They won't pick you, Lily. I won't let 'em." Xanos said, rocking her softly.

**AN: I hope this chaper is better then the prologue... Reviews would be appreicated!**


	3. Chapter 2- The name I've been dreading

**AN:**

**RoseMaple: I hope you don't mind me using your idea of replying to reviews in the story. I thought it was an awesome idea, but I can stop if you wish. ;)**

**HODIGHOHG I GOT A REVIEW. It made me so happy. And your books are so unique and amazing and hgosigoihdsgo I feel like. A famous person just reviewed my book. hahaha XD**

_Lily's POV:_

I wore a short sleeve, soft pink dress that went down to my knees. I had a pale blue jacket over it, and a pair of light green tights underneath it. A pulled my knee high boots up and tied them quickly. I chuckled as I turned, looking at myself in the mirror. I did not look like a normal girl, which I was proud of. I honestly didn't care how many people laughed at the fact that I'm wearing knee high boots with my dress, I thought it was endlessly cute. I spun in the mirror once more before bouncing down the stairs.

"I AM. READY!" I said, hopping into the kitchen doorway with my hands on my hips.

I was surprisingly hyper for it being the day of the Reaping. I know it is really likely for me to be reaped, but I don't want to let that ruin my day. I was just happy enough to have a high chance of not being in the hospital for most of the fall and winter months.

"You look sexy." Xanos said, raising his eyebrows.

"You look adorable Tiger Lily!" Haymitch smiled, hugging her.

I smiled at them move. I loved when Haymitch used that nickname. Apprently he gave me that nickname because when I was in my coma for over a year when I was born, he used to put a tiger lily flower behind my ear every time the other one wilted. He said it was my good luck charm.

"I have a birthday present for you both." Haymitch smiled, pulling two boxes out from under the table.

I squealed and grabbed the box. I plopped down, sitting crosslegged in the floor, and ripped the paper off the package.

"It's...A BOX!" Haymitch chuckled as we ripped the wrapping paper and stared blankly at the box, "Now...Open the box."

We both quickly opened the box, in mine was a jewelry box. I opened it and inside was a golden tiger lily shaped locket, it had an orange tint to it too. I flipped open the locket and gasped, a tear running down my face. Inside the locket was a picture of my brother, Xanos, on the left side, and on the right was the mother I never knew, Katniss Everdeen, The Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay, the reason for the Rebellion that almost saved us all, the one who died having me and my brother. I didn't noticed I was crying till Haymitch handed me a tissue. I wiped my eyes and shut the locket. I closed my hand tightly around it, and held it to my chest.

"Here, I'll help you put it on." Haymitch said, kneeling behind her to clip the locket.

"T-t-thank you.." I said quietly, smiling slightly at him.

I handed him the locket and pulled my hair to the right side, holding it with my hand.

"What did you get Xanos?" I asked, looking at him.

"A bow and arrows." He smiled.

My brother loved using a bow. He used to use my mother's old one, but then he became afraid of it breaking, and stopped using it. When Haymitch finished clipping my necklace he stood up.

"Well.. It's almost time for the reaping you guys. Xanos, I wouldn't suggest bringing the bow and arrows unless you'd like to be killed.." He said gently.

Xanos nodded, and grabbed my hand, Haymitch grabbed my other. I finally got a good look at what Xanos and Haymitch were wearing. Xanos had on a pair of nice blue jeans, and a dark green polo, with a black jacket over it. Haymitch had on his suit and tie, like he normally did on reaping day. This was my first time seeing a reaping, Xanos has seen plently of people die, since he was forced to go with Haymitch every year. He also met our father, who abandoned us. But I never did because I was always in the hospital, they played the games, but I was normally to sick to notice. We walked, hand in hand, to the lines of children waiting to be reaped. I stopped dead in my tracks. _There are so many people... And two of them is going to go to their death.._ I thought. The color had vanished from my face, I was pale as a ghost. Haymitch came over and hugged me tightly from my front. Xanos came and hugged me from the back.

"You're gonna be alright." Haymitch said softly.

"I won't let 'em pick you" Xanos said softly.

I just nodded, the color coming slowly back to my face. The boys didn't stop hugging her till all the color came back to her face.

"Okay, they are gonna prick your finger, but just a little, it'll only hurt for a second okay? I have to go on stage. But Xanos will stay with you as long as he can." Haymitch said, Xanos nodded in agreement.

I nodded, gripping Xanos hand tightly. He squished my hand back, trying to comfort me. Together we walked to the lines, and Haymitch walked away to head to the stage noticed another man was on stage. He had blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and a fake leg.

"Who's he?" I asked Xanos softly, pointing to the man on stage.

"...That's Peeta Mellark...He's our father." Xanos said quietly.

I looked at him, I didn't turn my head as I walked into the girls line. Xanos kissed my hand and let go as he went to the boys line. I registered someone asking for a hand, but I didn't realize that person was talking to me untill she grabbed it and jabbed it with a needle. I jumped and let out a little yelp of surprise. She pressed the bleeding part down on a paper and called for the next person. All I registered about her was that she had on a white lab coat. I stood in line with the other fourteen year old girls, when I looked over I saw my brother watching me nervously. When he saw me looking at him he smiled and mouthed 'are you okay?' I simply nodded and gave him a forced smile and a thumbs up. Then I turned my head back to look at my father. I watched him and didn't pay much attention as Effie did the opening, only enough so that I knew what was going on.

"Now, to mix things up a little, let's start with the boys this year!" Effie said, a smile on her fake looking, make up covered face.

Effie walked over in her twelve foot heels, I actually doubt they are that tall but whatever, and pull a name out of the bowl, and do her slow little walk back to the microphone. I crossed my fingers, praying I didn't hear her say the words 'Xanos Everdeen'.

"Lyon Stronce!" She called.

I let out a sigh of relief, and look over at my brother. His face was still worried, I knew he was worried about me. A boy, probably about six feet tall, with jet black hair that was cut really short, blue eyes-He was obviously a merchant's kid-, jeans, and a regular black t-shirt walked out from the group and was lead by four Peacekeepers to the stage. He was a huge guy, not fat, but...muscular. He had a dark, evil smirk on his face, it gave me the shivers. I hadn't noticed Effie walked to the girls bowl when he got to the stage. When she got back to the microphone my heart dropped as I heard the name I had been dreading.

"Lily Everdeen!"


	4. Chapter 3- The Runner

**AN: Soooo I was gonna make you guys suffer and wait a few days with the cliffhanger. Buttttttttttttttttttttt I wanted to say this.**

**HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY TO MY OLDER BROTHER! 3 10/11/12**

**And, I'm taking a survival skills club in my online school, and I'm hoping it will be helpful with this fanfiction.**

**I feel like this chapter is a bit longer then the others... from my point at least.**

**Sorry for all the typos in previous chapters. I always notice them AFTER I post it...**

**RoseMaple: You can thank my brother's birthday for making you not suffer with the cliffhanger! ;) And yes, I do get the chatting thing. and I am also Random and crazy!**

**D3: WHY DID YOU NOT READ MY STORY LAST NIGHT :U YOU WILL READ BOTH CHAPTERS TODAY OR SUFFFFFERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. ahahahahahaha XD**

_Lily's POV:_

Did she just say what I think she just said. I look up on the screen and saw my face, all the color gone from it. She did just say what I think she said. I looked at Haymitch and he had stopped looking at the floor, his eyes were wide. I turned and look at Xanos, who looked about as pale as me, maybe a little less. The girls had made a path for me. Unfortunatly I have a strong fight or flight instinct, and my reaction was flight this time. I took off running backwards, I heard guards yell something that I couldn't make out, and I heard the sound of feet chasing me. But I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I couldn't allow myself to be taken to my death I just couldn't do it. My first instinct was to run to the forest and get high in a tree, but I knew I'd get arrested. Where was I gonna go? There wasn't anywhere TO go. I kept running and didn't stop. I heard the feet stop running, but I didn't care enough to look back. I heard someone, who sounded surprisingly like Xanos, call my name, worry in his voice, but I didn't stop. I only stopped when I managed to trip over my own feet and fall flat on my face. I felt two people grab my arms and help me up, I knew it was the Peacekeepers. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, not wanting to see what they had planned for the runner.

"Lily, open your eyes." I heard Haymitch's voice say softly.

I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed that Xanos and Haymitch had my arms, not Peacekeepers. I winced when I felt that I had cut my eyebrow.

"You just did a full out faceplant." Xanos couldn't help but chuckle.

I almost collasped, I would have collasped if Haymitch hadn't caught me. Haymitch held me close to him as sobs wracked my body. Xanos rubbed my back.

"It's okay, Sis..." He said softly.

"You'll be fine." Haymitch whispered in my ear.

The sobbing calmed down a little after a few minutes, and Haymitch held me at arms lengh, his hands holding my upper arms.

"Now we have to go back there. Okay?" He said, concern still in his eyes.

I just nodded, and Haymitch started to put his arm around me, but two Peacekeepers grabbed my arms. I let out a yelp of surprise and fear.

"Be careful with her!" Xanos snarled, his hands in fists.

Haymitch put a hand in front of Xanos as a Peacekeep glared at him. Two Peacekeepers were in front of me, and two were in back. The ones in back had a hand on my back, I could tell they were ready to grab me if needed. I turned and looked back at the boys. Haymitch nodded slightly and Xanos looked a mixture of worry and anger. I knew he wasn't angry at me though. The Peacekeepers led me to the stage again, all the people stared at me with wide eyes, obviously shocked that I had ran. Haymitch was surprisingly already up on the stage again. I looked around trying to find Xanos. Haymitch nodded his head backwards, telling me to look behind me. I turned slightly around and just saw Xanos out of the corner of my eye, he was following behind us. When we got to the stairs the Peacekeepers half shoved me up them. I tripped, but luckily I didn't do a full out face plant this time. I stumbled back to my feet and went quickly to stand next to Effie.

"Well there's the little runner!" She said with her normal smile, but there was a sour note in her voice. I knew I'd be 'The Runner' for the rest of my time left alive.

I looked up and saw my face on the big screens, I had a cut right above my eye which was bleeding pretty virously, luckily the blood all went around my eye. I also had a scrap on my nose, and a few other miner scratches. I looked down and noticed I had ripped my tights open at the knees. I let out a little sigh, this wasn't going to be easy. I made myself look weak by running, and I don't think I could undo that.

"Well here you have it people! Our two Tributes! Lyon Strounce and Lily Everdeen!" She said, grabbing our hands and holding them in the air. "Now shake you to!"

I was confussed, and I gave her a funny look, but did as she asked and shook myself...Like a dog. It made the crowd explode with laughter. Then I noticed Lyon had his hand held out, looking at me like I was crazy. My face turned bright red. Oh, she wanted us to shake hands... Now I really wish I'd watched the old Hunger Games. I shook his hand, and was to a room. I was in there for a few minutes before I heard a face.

"Hey babe." It said.

Oh great. HIM.


	5. Chapter 4- Him

**AN:**

**I AM SO SORRY HGODSIHGODHIHGSODH I have serious writers block. Or...writers-i-dont-want-to-write-it. I have 142 views but only 6 reviews. from 3 different people... Please review people. Reviews make me motivated to write. No reviews makes me unmotivated. XD**

**D3: Hahahaha your reviews are the coolest you little durp XD**

**RoseMaple: Good! This was my plannn 3 Is HIM who you thought he was? Or someone completely different? Yeppers! He's my brother's friend, but he's always the first to read my new chapters! ;) **

_Oh great. HIM._

I mumbled softly to myself, he was the LAST person I wanted to see at the moment.

"I said hey babe." The voice snarled.

"Yes yes, Hello Tyrone." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Is that really how to say hi to your boyfriend?" He asked, pinning me to the wall by my shoulders.

"Yeah about that. I don't want to go to my death knowing you're my boyfriend. We're done." She said, with a smile.

"Excuse me?" He said, pinning me tighter to the wall.

He lifted his hand, and struck me across the face, digging his nails across my face. I yelped as I felt blood run down my cheek. He grabbed my chin, and kissed me deeply. I tried to push him away, but he wasn't having that. I was happy when the Peacekeeper came and dragged him out before he could do anything else. After he was taken out I was lead to a train where my brother and Haymitch were. Haymitch Immediately noticed her cheek and got up from where he was talking to Xanos and Effie and came over to me. He cupped my unhurt cheek in his hand and turned my head so he could get a better look at it.

"What. Happened." He asked, concern in his eyes.

"It's nothing." I said, turning my head away from him.

"What happened, Laci?" He said, cupping both my cheeks in his hands, being cafeful to avoid my cuts.

"Tyrone slapped me and cut me with his nail." I said.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as Haymitch hugged me tightly. After a few minutes he let me go, grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"You can win this." Was all he said.

Haymitch lead me over to Xanos and Xanos lead me to my room on the train.

"You should get changed into something better feeling." He said calmly, but I could see in his eyes he was worried.

"Alright." I said, forcing a smile.

Xanos gave me a look that said he didn't believe my fake smile, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded and walked out of the room to let me change. I quickly changed into dark purple sweatpants and a neon green tanktop. As she grabbed the doorknob it twisted and there stood a man with a white beard. She knew him from the movie they had played at the reaping.

President Snow.

**AN:**

**Sorry it's a little short this time. I promise the next one won't take so long, and It'll be longer! This was kind of just a filler. Also, I am somewhat busy this weekend, so it might be a little while before I get the next chapter out, but I'll try to get it out soon!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5- Out Cold

**AN:**

**Sorry this has taken so long! Schoolwork is getting the best of me! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest679: Thanks a bunch~! ;)**

**D3: Your reviews are my favorite. XD**

**Radio Free Death: I don't mind critique. Haymitch being more upset with Peeta was simply my version of trying to stay to his character. Which I know I failed to do later in the book but I stopped trying. hahaha XD I do get that my first chapter wasn't all that great, I tried to just make it a base for the rest of the story. I know it isn't amazing.**

**See, this I think you're mistaken. Katniss is dead, and it's her Daughter that is sick. I never said Katniss was barely awake. **

**Also, the hospital that wasn't a hospital was a way of me trying to put in that Haymitch didn't trust it at all. And Katniss was at her house when she died, not the hospital.**

**Also, I don't know if my side effects completely match the real stuff, but I don't honestly care. My version of writing has never been realistic, the sypmtoms have never been correct, it's not my style.**

**But don't we all need a little soap TV in our lifes? XD**

**I hope you keep reading my story, and thanks for the critique!**

**SierraElizabeth19: Thanks a bunch! ;) I love your story as well!**

_**Lily POV:**_

_President Snow._

"P-p-president Snow?" I manage to stammer after a minute of staring at him. I'm pretty sure I had my mouth hanging open as well...How embarassing to meet the President with your mouth open.

I look him up and down quickly, he wore a suit and tie, his icey blue eyes sent a shiver down my spine. I locked my eyes with his and I found it rather difficult to look away. He made me nervous for some odd reason, I had no clue why.

"Lily Everdeen." He said, a small smirk streching on to his face that made my nervousness go from a 50 to a 100.

"Y-y-yes..?" I asked quietly.

"You look so much like your mother, but you have both your parents eyes.." He smirked, grabbing both my cheeks in his hands. I winced when he wasn't careful and put his hands on my cuts. "It's a shame you aren't gonna make it out of the arena. All the boys would surely love to have you~" He said in a sing song voice.

I winced, my heart beating to fast with my stress that it hurt. President Snow put his arm around my waist and started to walk to the dining car. When we entered all eyes laid on me and President Snow. I noticed Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair from the multiple vists I've recieved from them on birthdays and such. Me and Johanna also wrote eachother often, she was like my sister/mother person. I don't know what I looked like, but they all looked extremely worried.

"What are you doing..." Haymitch started quietly.

"Oh we were just talking, I told her she has both her parents eyes, but looks like her mother!" President Snow said with a smirk. "Didn't I, Lily?"

I kind of just nodded, not actually hearing what he said. I must have looked pretty horrible because Xanos made a move to get me away from President Snow. President Snow quickly switched me to his other side when Xanos came over. He looked at me with that smirk, that I just caught out of the corner of my eye.

"Well I'll let you guys enjoy your meal~" He said in that spine shivering sing-song voice of his. "And remember what I said.." He whispered in my ear as he sat me down, and left the room.

"What did he do." Xanos asked immediately after President Snow left.

"he...he..." I started quietly, I honestly wish I knew what I looked like, because they all looked terribly worried. "I'm going to bed." I said after a second, but as soon as I got up I regretted it terrible.

I stumble slightly, the world started going black. I remember Xanos shooting foreward, acting like he was going to catch me, and a shooting pain in my head.

Next thing I knew,

I was out cold.

**AN: **

**Hahahahahahaha! I love cliffhangers, even though this one was hard to put, and not as good, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed! ;)**

**Hmmm... I think I'll try something from another book I read...**

**I'm going to put a line from the next chapter! We'll see how this works.**


	7. Chapter 6- The Scream

**AN:  
Woops, seems to not have saved with my quote... Oopsy! ;)**

**SierraElizabeth19: Is this fast enough for ya'?! ;)**

**D3: Again, your reviews are my favorite XD**

_I stumble slightly, the world started going black. I remember Xanos shooting foreward, acting like he was going to catch me, and a shooting pain in my head._

_Next thing I knew, I was out cold._

_**Xanos' POV:**_

I paced back and forth, I had brough Lily to her bed after she passed out, but that was over two hours ago! She had hit her head on the table before I could catch her, and it was hard enough to draw blood. Haymitch said it should be alright, we'll just have to keep an eye on her.

"What did he say to her that made he stress out that much?! I've never seen her so pale before!" I hissed out of frustration of not knowing.

"She'll be fine, she'll probably tell us when she comes to." Haymitch said calmly.

"What if she's not fine?! What if she goes into another coma?!" I snapped at him. "...Sorry." I added quickly.

"It's fine. And she'll be fine, she'll wake up." Haymitch said, keeping his calm attitude.

"How can you be...be so... CALM?!" I asked, still pacing frantically back and forth.

"I've been through this since she was young, she'll be alright." He said.

_**Lily's POV:**_

I come to laying on a bed, I felt someone's arms around me. Had Xanos come and laid with me? I come to a bit more and I hear someone singing, yeah, definitely not Xanos.

" Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes

And when they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe and here it's warm.

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

Oh I know this voice, from the many times I've called her crying. It was Johanna! I know this song to, it's the lullaby she always sings me. Apprently my mother used to sing it as well. I start to sing softly, but my voice comes out barely above a whisper.

"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

"Oh darling you're awake!" Johanna says brightly, kissing my temple.

I nod and try to sit up, but she holds me down.

"I wouldn't try that yet." She says softly.

I just nod my head.

"What hap-..." I start, but it's cut off by a blood curdiling scream.

**AN:  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I love cliff hangers 3~ Review and tell me how you liked Xanos POV, and I might just put it more! ;)**

**Review review review! Reviews give me inspiration! ~3**

**Now this time I'll ACTUALLY put a quote! ;)**

**Hmmmmm... Let's do Xanos.**

**"He said WHAT NOW?!"**

**Hahaha~**

**One last time, Review review review! **


	8. Chapter 7- The Tributes

**AN:**

**Sorry for the slow reply guys, I've been busy with schoolwork and such.**

**I realized that the scene I was doing didn't fit because they are still on the train. So I decided that they are all on the train together- all the tributes are.**

**So sorry if I got any hair colors wrong! I forgot and couldn't find them anyway! If you could correct that would be great.**

**Nobody has told me how they like Xanos POV. Come on peoples!**

**This came out later then I planned. Sorry guys.**

** 15: Thanks! ;) **

**Sierra ElizabethHGF19: Thanks! I love cliff hangers to. They're so...cliff...and hangery... hahahahahaha! I love making people wait XD**

**Rosemaple: Who'd you think Tyrone was? ;)**

**Thanks! Didn't think anyone would like the way I write!**

**I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS. Because it gets me those reactions. I LIVE FOR MAKING CLIFFHANGERS. XD**

_"What hap-..." I start, but it's cut off by a blood curdiling scream._

_**Lily's POV:**_

I jump up with Johanna right beside me, and half stumble half run out to the dining car.

"Soooo? How'd you like my scream?!" A girl asked excitedly.

The girl had shoulder lengh black hair, the same color as Johanna's, and bright blue eyes. She work a knee lengh, hot pink, silky dress. She had a wide smile of white teeth. She looked to be around 16, and VERY perky.

"Emily Alexandra Mason what in the world was that!" Johanna hissed at her.

I thought she looked a lot like Johanna, so that's her daughter... I didn't know she had a daughter!

"I was practicing my screams, mother! Wasn't that amazing?" Emily asked, still flashing that huge smile.

"Yes, and it scared the living daylight out of us!" Johanna said.

I must have had a pretty blank look on my face, because a boy came up to me and waved his hand infront of my face. I shook my head and looked up, when I did I saw the most beautiful, sparkling sea green eyes ever.

"You alright? You looked... dead." He said with a half smile.

"uh...uh...uh..." was all I said, then I just stared at him.

He slid his hand under my chin and pushed up, apprently my mouth had been hanging open and I hadn't noticed.

"Names Aries Odair. Yours?" He smiled.

"Umm...uhh...ummm..." I stammered.

"Nice to meet you Umm Uhh Ummm." He chuckled.

"NO! That's not my name. My name is Lily Gem Everdeen." She blushed a deep red.

"Your face looks more like a rose then a lily." He smirked jokingly.

I blushed even more. Johanna had moved over with Finnick, and a couple and a boy there I hadn't noticed, and was giggling her head off.

"Aries be nice the the poor girl." Finnick couldn't surpress the laugh though.

Now that I saw what Aries actually looked like, he looked to be about 16 or 17 as well. He was wearing a pair of jeans with holes in them, and a blue shirt that showed just a little bit too much chest... He had short cut red hair, but just long enough to run your fingers through... NO. What was I thinking?! Stop it, Lily, focus!

"So who are you?" I smiled, turning my attention away from the sexy boy...and to the boy and his two...mentors I guess they were?

"Phoenix Irone." He said, extending his hand politely to me.

I took his hand a shook it, smiling. He was about 15, short blonde hair, bright blue eyes. A pair of jeans and a green polo. Hmmm... Why were all these men so sexy? ...Do I even know what sexy is? God I need more experience with human beings.

"Cato Irone." The man said, standing up with a smile, he extended his hand as well.

I shook his hand politely, noticing that he looked like just a bigger version of Phoenix...That was slightly frightening. Cato wore a tuxedo with a rose in the pocket. I hated the smell of those roses... But I kept quiet.

"Alice Irone." The woman smiled, extending her hand as well.

I shook her hand, smiling. She had long brown hair, and grey eyes and wore a light blue knee lengh, strapless dress.

"So these are your parents?" I asked Phoenix.

"Yes. Happily married 20 years!" Alice said before Phoenix could answer, and kissed Cato.

"Ew! Mom, dad! Stop being all... ehhhh!" Phoenix said, waving his hands in the hair, directing to his parents.

"Get a room you two!" Haymitch laughed.

"Oh your to talk Haymitch!" Cato laughed when they finally stopped kissing.

Aries was at the end of the table, pouting about something. Should I go ask him? I was about to, when Xanos cut me off.

"So, sorry for pestering, but, What did President Snow say to you that made you...that." He said, pointing to my still very pale face.

I sighed, sat down in the chair nearest to me, and explained what he had said.

"He said WHAT NOW?!" Xanos exclaimed after I was done.

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice came from behind me.

"Lily Everdeen." The voice said.

I smelled the roses before I saw him. I turned around and my worries were proved true, it was the man I wished would just leave me alone right now.

President Snow.

**AN: **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm awesome right? ;)**

**So, I have to thank RoseMaple for all the new names in this chapter, and the last night Irone! :3**

**So what are you guys being for halloween? I'm being none other then, Katniss Everdeen! ;)**

**I hope you guys like the hopefully longer chapter!**

**Review review review! Reviews make me ever so happy!**


	9. Chapter 8- The Night

**AN:**

**Warning: You all may hate me after this chapter. But there's going to be fluff at the end, SO BEAR WITH ME OKAY. I was gonna make you guys suffer, and put it in the next chapter, but I decided not toooo. SO BE HAPPY. LOL. **

**Also, I have gotten my program to work, so now I have spell check! WOOOO. Hahahaha. Now I won't have to force D3 into being my speller. XD**

**D3: Thanks :D Thinkin' in the brain of a teenage girl who hasn't had much experience with humans, especially boys! LOL!**

**SierraElizabethHGF19: Thanks! Who's your favorite character? ;)**

**MrsMellark15: Maybe if I take the dot away? I'm not sure why only the 15 in your name showed up last time! **

**RoseMaple: Thanks! I looked AMAZING in my Katniss costume; to me at least, I was totally proud of it! I had eye shadow as dirt on my face, and my sister gave me some basic eye makeup. It was awesome. Thanks! It took me forever to figure out which one fit the Odair name! LOL! Thank D3 for the help of choosing that one! Yes 20 lovely years! Phoenix would rather they didn't get all lovey dovey in public though! Thanks a bunch! I like the last one a lot as well! I have some evil plans for this one too... But some sweetness next chapter! ;) Oh it wasn't just you love, you'll see my lovely, you'll see. MUAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* I'm good. Is this chapter soon enough BTW? ;)**

_"Lily Everdeen." The voice said._

_I smelled the roses before I saw him. I turned around and my worries were proved true, it was the man I wished would just leave me alone right now._

_President Snow._

_**Lily's POV:**_

"Yes...?" I ask hesitantly.

I did notice how Xanos had come closer to me, so he could just stretch out his arm to reach me. He thought I didn't notice, but I did.

"I have a...Buisness proposal for you." He said with a smirk.

I heard Finnick choke on the water he had taken a sip on. I heard Haymitch pat him on the back too. The whole room seemed to tense up at his statement. Although I didn't, because I didn't understand.

"You want me to marry...a buisness...?" I asked, confussed out of my mind.

My statement made Haymitch and Johanna unable to contain their chuckles. President Snow shot them a glare.

"No." He snarled, "Come, walk with me."

I stood up hesitantly and followed him to a different compartment on the train.

"I want you to sleep with men every night why you are at the capitol, at least one a night, sometimes more." He stated bluntly.

"W-w-what?!" I stammered, backing away from him, my eyes wide.

I shook my head quickly, hoping he would know I didn't want this. My head shaking just cause a smirk to grow on his face.

"Oh darlin', you don't have a choice." He said, smirking. "If you refuse, everyone you love will die."

"...fine." I said, before turning on my heel and running away from him as fast as I could.

_**Aries' POV:**_

I watched as President Snow took Lily away. The whole room seemed to have tensed up, I don't know why.

"Okay, why'd you all just tense." I asked bluntly.

"Because I know what that...phrase...means..." Finnick said through clinched teeth.

"How, Dad?" I ask, wide eyed.

"Because I've had it said to me." He said, his eyes not leaving the door.

"...What does it mean?" Phoenix asked quietly.

"It means she's going to have to sleep around." Finnick said.

"WHAT?! They can't make her!" Xanos exclaimed, standing up.

"Oh yes they can, they will threaten her, threaten to kill everyone she loves. And if she refuses, they will. Although they usually only make victors..." He trailed off, a distant look coming to his eyes.

Johanna put a hand on my father's knee, and the distant look slowly went away. He shook his head slowly. I heard them say other things, but I didn't understand what. I was too busy thinking. Why would they make her do that? Oh, she's beautiful, that's why. It wasn't right though... Not at all. I opened my mouth to say something, when Lily came back. She had tears running down her cheeks. Haymitch opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as she ran into the compartment that was her room and slammed the door. I got up and quickly went to follow her.

_**Lily's POV:**_

"Go away!" I screamed when I heard a knock on my door.

I heard the door creak open, so I guess the person chose not to listen to me. My face was pressed into the mattress, and I had a pillow on my head. I felt around for another pillow. When my hand came into contact with one I grabbed it and threw it at the direction of the footsteps.

"Oof! I've been hit!" I heard a voice said, it sounded like Aries.

I felt a weight on the bed near me; I guess he pretended to die on my bed.

"Oh come on, you know that was funny." I heard him say. Yup, definitely Aries.

I felt him remove the pillow from my head, although he was probably expecting my face to be there when he lifted it, not the back of my head. I tried to grab the pillow put my fingers just brushed against it and he lifted it away, and moved further up my bed, sitting near my head, which was near the baseboard on the bed.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked, all joking gone from his voice.

"Nothing." I muttered into the bed.

I felt his arms under my armpits and he pulled me up to a sitting position next to him, his back and mine both leaning against the backboard. I let out a sound that was a mix between a whine, and a growl. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What was that?" He chuckled.

I just shrugged lightly.

"...Is what my dad said true? Are you going to have to sleep around?" He asked quietly after a minute of silence.

I just nod, feeling tears welling in my eyes. My breath got ragged as I tried not to sob. He pulled me in and held my head to his chest. He held me tightly as sobs wracked my body, resting his chin on the top of my head and stroking my hair.

After a few minutes the sobs quieted. Aries moved me so I was lying down. He tried to leave but I gripped his shirt tightly.

"Don't leave." I managed to choke out.

"Of course not." He smiled, and moved to lay down next to me, wrapping a protective arm around me. My head was resting in the cup of his armpit (**I can't figure out another word for that! Help please? It's like, her head is laying on his chest right there, but** **the back of her head is in his arm pit...and his arm is draped around her. Do you get what I'm saying?**).

After a few minutes when my breathing calms and my hand stopped gripping his shirt so tightly, I felt him start to get up. I grabbed his shirt tightly again.

"Shhhh calm down I'm not leaving." He said softly, taking my hand from his shirt and moving my head to a pillow.

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid he was actually leaving. I saw him slip his shirt off and my face when red without my permission.

"See? I ain't leavin'." He smiled, laying back down and moving my head back to where it was, rubbing my back softly.

I put my hand on his chest and felt something slightly puffed up. I rubbed my hand on it, trying to figure out what it was. I felt him wince and quickly drew my hand back.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked him, my eyes wide with worry that I had cause him pain.

"No no... It's completely healed. Just didn't want anyone to know..." He said softly.

"Know about what...?" I asked, laying my head back down slowly and moving my hand so it didn't lay on that part of his chest.

"I've had open heart surgery...I was born with a hole in my heart." He said quietly.

My hand froze where it was, I had gone back to tracing his scar by accident.

"...what?" He asked, nervousness edging its way into his voice.

"...You've had a hole in your heart?" I asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

"...Yeah. I don't anymore though! They said I'm basically like a normal human being!" He said, forcing a smile. I knew he was nervous I thought it was strange and he was a freak, I thought that often.

"...I have a hole in my heart...but I'm not strong enough for surgery..." I said quietly.

"..You do?...and you have to... Oh my god." He said, suddenly holding me tighter.

"Yeah...I do..." I said, letting him hold me as tight as he wanted.

"He put you in the reaping when you had a hole in your heart?! I wasn't put in till I got surgery!" He said, a bit too loudly.

I flinched at the sudden loudness.

"Sorry..." He said, quieter this time.

"It's fine...And I was considered strong enough for the reaping this year...And yeah, I figured the whole sleeping with men thing would be hard..." I said softly, "It's kinda nice not being in the hospital all fall and winter...Though fall is rather chilly, so I still have to bundle up..."

"Darlin'...It's winter..." He said with a small chuckle. I flinch at his choice of what to call me, but let it be.

"It is...? I thought it was fall... grr..." I said softly, "Oh well...nice to have gotten at least one winter before I died..."

I felt his arm tighten around me more.

"I won't let you die." He said his voice more serious now.

"I might even die before the arena...You know sleeping with men is dangerous with the heart..." I said, yawning softly.

"I won't let you die." He repeated.

I let myself fall asleep because I knew we had a few hours when we got to the capitol before we actually got off the train.

The last thing I remember before I drifted off to sleep was the train stopping, and loud cheering outside.

We were at the capitol.

**AN:**

**Hahahahaha don't hate me! **

**I hoped you all enjoyed the MUCH longer chapter this time! **

**Remember, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE.**

**But mostly REVIEW! ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It gives me inspiration to write!**


	10. Chapter 9- The Capitol

**AN: **

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update... But I will be out of town(GOING TO BOSTON YAY.) friday-monday. But i will be on a two and a half hour flight TWICE (friday and monday) so I'm gonna TRY and write a bit on the plane. No promises though lol!**

**Also, we are almost to 400 views. Thank you all so much and thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**Oh! And me and RoseMaple are making a story together, it's on my page... GO CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW ;)**

**RoseMaple: I probably could have said arm crook or something but yeah... I couldn't think of it! And IKR I was hoping people would laugh at that! Yes yes, Aries is a sweetheart! And poor Lily too!**

** 15: Something like that yeah... Thanks for the review!**

**SierraElizabethHGF19: Thanks a bunch!**

**D3: Thanks...I think. XD **

_We were at the capitol._

_**Lily's POV:**_

I woke up to the feeling of lips on my head.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head. Time to face the capitol.." A voice said softly in my ear.

"Mmmm..." I mumbled and turned the other way.

"Oh come on you gotta get upppp." He said, kissing my neck lightly.

My face lit up red and I couldn't suppress my giggles.

"Oh you like that do you?" He smirked and kissed my neck again, before perceding to tickle me under the chin.

"AH NO NO NO!" I shierked inbetween giggles as a moved away from him.

I got off the bed in a hurry and held up my hands.

"I'm up I'm up!" I giggled.

"Good! Now get- wait never mind you're already dressed...Do whatever girls do to get ready." He waved his hand as he put his shirt on.

I smoothed out my dress, brushed my hair out and put it into my mother's signature

My brother came and knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"Ready?" Xanos asked.

"Yup." I forced a smile and grabbed Aries's hand and led him to the front door where everyone was waiting.

Aries squished my hand as the doors started to open. All the tributes were in front and the mentors were behind us and then the others-like my brother- were behind them.

We were told to seperate into our districts, so Aries kissed my hand and then went to find his partner. My district partner was Lyon Stronce, he was atleast a foot taller then me, and looked extremely strong to be living in such a poor district.

As we walked I forced my smile on and waved, and occasionally blew kisses. President Snow was walking in the back with a smirk on his face, I could feel his beady eyes on me. The capitol was a strange place... All these people had odd colored skin, and hair, and WAY to much makeup on...

When we got to the Training Center we were took to our stylists right away. Mine were the same ones my mother had...Or so I was told. They were squealing on and on about how much I looked like my mother. They waxed my legs-which hurt!-, and just did the basic stuff before sending me up to the elevator in the training center. I stopped on floor 5 and President Snow pulled me out of the train.

"It's time for your first appointment." He smirked.

**AN:**

**Sorry if it's a little shorter... I had it longer, but then I seriously couldn't remember what happened as soon as they got off the train! I thought it was the parade, then I remembered It wasn't.. so I don't know! Hahaha. Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Thanksss!**


	11. Chapter 10- The Night After

**AN: **

**I'm sorry if this is a short chapter. I'm currently freaking out..**

**Just wonder out a girl I've been cyberbullied by for...idk. A couple of years now. Has found my account on this. **

**She's currently found it amusing to stalk me. Found my Steam, found this... So currently I'm freaking out about that. Apprently other people, that probably hate me, know of my account as well. Sooo..yeah. I'm flipping out.**

**Thank you for the 441 views. I hope to keep raising this number.**

_"It's time for your first appointment." He smirked._

_**Aries' POV:**_

I was currently sitting on the couch waiting for Lily to get back. Apprently President Snow had dragged her to her first appointment. It was currently 4:06am and President Snow said she would be back at 4. I can't wrap my head around why he'd do this to her. She's such an innocent, beautiful girl... And with her heart, this can't be easy for her. And just to accept, and hope, that she dies, it's to much. I can't let her die. I won't let her. I can't...

The beep of the elevator awoke me from my thoughts, I stood up and walked over to the elevator. The doors opened and there stood and disriveled, mini skirt, tummy showing shirt wearing, Lily. Tears were streeming down her cheeks as I pulled her into a hug. She yelped and tried to push me away, probably afraid I was like the guy from her appointment. I held her tightly untill she stopped freaking out and then I let go of my grip a little. I led her to her bedroom without saying a word, and tucked her in. When I was about to leave she grabbed my wrist.

"Don't leave me..." She said softly, her voice sounded strained. She'd probably been sobbing and yelling all night.

"Of course." I said, laying down next to her. I put her head on my chest and brushed my hand through her hair softly. She tensed up at first but eventually relaxed. I noticed she was keeping her lower body as far from me as possible, but I just let it be. I would let her talk about it tomorrow if she needed, but tonight she seemed to just need sleep. I stroked her hair untill her breathing got even, showing she was asleep. I moved her head slowly and took my shirt off. I couldn't sleep with it on, never have been able to. When I was down putting my shirt on the side table Lily suddenly sat up with a start.

"Shhh...It's okay." I soothed softly, trying to push her head back on the pillow.

She pushed against my hand and suddenly got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I just sat there untill I heard the coughing sounds of her throwing up. I got up and went to the bathroom, pulling her hair into my hand and rubbing her back softly. After she was done I let her wash out her mouth and then I sat on the bathroom floor and pulled her to my chest. After a minute she started to cough again, but not because she was throwing up.

She was coughing up blood.

And a lot of it.

**AN: woooooo cliffhangerrr! I was gonna write more of the night, but 1. I don't have inspiration. 2. I wanted to get to my plannn. hahaha.**

**Enjoy.**

**Review review please! Reviews give me so much inspiration!**

**And if your one of the ones I talked about above...I'd really like it if you showed yourselfs...So I atleast know who it is. Not knowing is freaky.**


	12. Chapter 11- The Hospital

**AN:**

**It's currently almost midnight and I'm currently writing this.**

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile.

**My lack of reviews makes me sad.**

**Thanks for all who have viewed this story, But I'm debating ending it. I'm not sure.**

_She was coughing up blood._

_And a lot of it._

_**Aries' POV:**_

Oh my god...She was coughing up blood... SHE WAS COUGHING UP BLOOD.

After my brain realized what was going on I picked her up bridal style and ran out of the room. Her hand fisted around my shirt as I ran. When I got to living room Haymitch, Effie, and my dad were up already. I'm not sure why, and I honestly don't care. Haymitch looked at me with a confussed and worried look. Effie was squealing something about us being married? I don't know...that chick's weird. My dad opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but he saw the blood on mine and Lily's shirts. He shut his mouth again. I ran up the stairs before anyone could say anything. The elevator would of taken to long.

I got to the top floor, which luckily wasn't that many stairs. I don't have stamnia. I ran into the doctor's office. President Snow was talking to the doctor when I came in. The doctor's eyes widened at the look of us, Lily looked dead to be honest. He yelled something at a nurse that I didn't catch, and after a few minutes I was laying Lily on a gurny that took her away from me. I tried to follow but they pushed me back. My attention turned to President Snow. I heard the elevator ding and saw from the corner of my eyesight that it was my Dad and everyone. My hands balled into fists as I turned my attention back to President Snow.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I screamed.

"Oh, and how is that?" President Snow said with that stinkin poker face of his!

"If you hadn't made her sleep with that man she wouldn't have been this stressed out." I snarled.

"Maybe it's you who did it, You knew she would be stressed, so why wait till it got this bad?" He smirked.

"Don't you dare turn this on me!" I snarled.

"That's enough." My dad said, stepping between us. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

What if this was my fault? I should of taken her earlier..

My dad pulled me into a hug and that's when I lost it. I started sobbing into his shoulder. He held me as tight as he could, murmuring comforting words in my ear.

After what seemed like intirinty the doctor came in.

His face didn't look good.

**AN: **

**Yeah, it's 12:01 now. I'm going to bed... Gonna post this for you guys before I do.**

**Enjoy.**

**Review review review!**


	13. Chapter 12- Dying

**AN:**

**Hi hi hi sorry this took so long.**

**I don't understand why you people don't want to review it's honestly very discouraging. But whatever.**

_After what seemed like intirinty the doctor came in._

_His face didn't look good._

_**Aries' POV:**_

"So, we've taken some x-rays of her chest and..." He paused, looking at his clipboard for what seemed like forever.

"AND WHAT!" I finally yelled.

My dad put his arm around my shoulder as the doctor looked up again.

"It's gotten bigger. The hole in her heart I mean, it's gotten larger." He explained calmly. "And it's possibly going to kill her."

My face fell. I just met this girl. I loved this girl. Well, I think I did, I don't know what love feels like to be honest.

"Can I see her?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"You can see her through the windows, but you can't be with her right now. We're working to save her right now." The doctor explained.

"Shouldn't you be..ya know...helping?" My dad asked.

"I was going to right after I finished telling you. Follow me." He said, leading us down the hallway.

He dressed in hospital clothes, put on the surgical mask and gloves, and went in a door. We weren't allowed to pass, we stayed at the window. My dad didn't remove his arm from my shoulders, he sqeezed them slightly.

_**Lily's POV:**_

I didn't know what was going on, I was only half concious. I knew Aries laid me on something, somewhere, but not what or where. I heard people talking, but couldn't understand them. My eyes felt heavy... What was that light? Ugh, would they stop pointing that light in my face. Hmm..That makes it feel better, I don't know what they did though.

_**Aries' POV:**_

Oh my god. Oh my god. No no this can't be happening. It can NOT be happening! I beat the window, screaming, tears ran down my face. My dad pulled me away from the window and held me tigher then he ever has. My brain was wrapping around the idea that Lily most likely wasn't coming back to me. I'd never hold her again. I'd never tell her how wonderful she is. I'd never tell her how much I love her. I'd never marry her...

"What's going on?" Haymitch asked, having just gotten back from checking on the others in the room.

"She's in cardiac arrest." My dad said quietly, as I sobbed into his shoulder.

**AN:**

**ANNDDD I'll leave you with this cliff hanger. :D XD **

**I couldn't figure out if you have cardiac arrest or if you just go into cardiac arrest, so I guess.**

**Soooo yeah, sorry if took so long. Sorry it wasn't longer, I wanted it to be longer but I didn't have many ideas on how to make it longer...**

**ENJOY.**

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I will be the happiest person alive if you review.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Inducing Coma

_"What's going on?" Haymitch asked, having just gotten back from checking on the others in the room._

_"She's in cardiac arrest." My dad said quietly, as I sobbed into his shoulder._

**Areis' POV:**

****I think I might have pass out, because next thing I remember is sitting on the floor, with my upper body curled in my dad's lap. I rubbed my eyes, my brain still foggily. My eyes went wide as I remember what happened.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I said a little to loud, sitting up quickly.

"They got her heart going, and stable again... They said when you woke up you could go see her. Although, she's in a medically induced coma." My father explained calmly.

I nodded and quickly got up, and went to the room my father pointed at. Laci was laying in the bed, looking like a sleeping little angel. Her face was pale as can be. I grabbed her hand and pressed it to my lips. It was cold... I can't believe this happened to her. HOW COULD HE DO SUCH A THING?! My eyes started to droop and I laid my head next to her on the bed, drifting back to sleep.

**Laci's POV:**

****What is this... I can hear him...I can feel him...But I can't see him...I can't open my eyes...they feel heavy... I-i can't...I can't feel anything...W-w-what's wrong with me...? I-i...I-i...

**AN:**

**Sorry it took so long.**


End file.
